Las Rosas Florecen en Invierno
by yo-chan1
Summary: Fic en conjunto con Ookani, Si las cosas fueran diferentes no tendría problema en casarse pero existía un serio problema y ese problema llevaba el nombre de aquel que lo acompañaba en la cama. HoroXRen,Tercer Cap Arriba.
1. Sembrando

Declaración: Shaman king no nos pertenece, no quiero saber que hubiera sido de el si fuera así.

Este es un fic en conjunto con Ookani, este primer capitulo corre por su cuenta.

Disfrútenlo.

**- LAS ROSAS FLORECEN EN INVIERNO –**

Cap 1. Sembrando

Dolor…..eso es lo único que podía sentir en ese momento….un agudo dolor de cabeza que le impedía concentrarse en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos, ahí donde se encontraba sentado en esa cama, solo acertaba a sostener su cabeza tratando de aclarar su mente y buscar respuestas.

Levanto la vista y percibió como los rayos del sol entraban iluminando la alcoba dándole un aspecto relajante, por fin pudo mantenerse en pie y se acerco lentamente a la ventana, su percepción cada vez se hacia mas clara permitiéndole recordar lentamente pequeños sucesos de lo acontecido la noche anterior…..vagamente recordaba el chocar de copas, las risas, las discusiones y….y….nada mas.

A cada minuto que pasaba volvían a su mente mas y mas recuerdos….pensaba mientras observaba la calle, viendo el fluir del trafico y la gente caminar en todas direcciones con prisa como si la vida se les estuviera escapando y la muerte los persiguiera de cerca….se sentía agobiado e impotente ante todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en su vida, pero sobre todo, le daba rabia que era su vida pero el no la manejaba a su antojo....quería gritar, llorar….huir.

Al fin recordaba algo con claridad, era sobre aquella reunión con sus padres y la familia Asakura, esa cena casual o al menos eso fue lo que le dijeron, para que al fin de cuentas resultara todo una mentira para hacerlo ir a esa estupida cena para concretar un maldito matrimonio arreglado y con alguien que no quería, ella es su amiga, pero no la ama y por eso odiaba todo eso, el simplemente no pudo opinar, todo era platica de adultos que decidían sobre su vida como si fuera un muñeco.

Apenas todo termino escapo de ahí, ella lo siguió quería hablar con el pero no lo permitió…no podía, sentía que si la tenia cerca no tendría tacto y le terminaría gritando cuando ella esta en la misma situación que el….obligada a casarse con alguien que no eligió.

No sabe ni como termino en aquel lugar, solo recordaba que llego buscando alivio a su furia, e inconscientemente fue a dar ahí, esperaba ver a todos pero jamás espero encontrarlo solo en la pensión.

No recuerda como fue que se decidieron y salieron, tomaron unas copas para relajarse o al menos para olvidar el mal humor como había dicho su amigo……de ahí no recuerda mas, seguro debido a que bebió demasiado, pues cuando se dio cuenta estaba despertando en aquella alcoba con una resaca tremenda.

Gira a ver hacia la cama y ve como el bulto que se encontraba bajo las sabanas se movió ligeramente…ahora que haría, que le diría al despertar, como tomaría que este despertando en aquella habitación con el y totalmente desnudo….seguro le preguntaría que paso; podría decirle realmente lo que paso o mejor le inventaría una excusa?....no sabia que hacer, sobre todo porque ni siquiera el sabe con exactitud lo que sucedió….solo sabia que ahora se encontraba mas furioso, porque ya no solo tenia encima el problema del compromiso, si no también el hecho de cómo decirle a su amigo que habían pasado la noche juntos, seguro que cuando se entere no será una grata noticia…rayos! Cada vez las cosas se ponen peor en su vida.

Tenia que hacer algo para terminar con todo esto, buscar una forma de romper ese compromiso…si las cosas fueran diferentes no tendría problema en casarse pero existía un serio problema y ese problema llevaba el nombre de aquel que lo acompaño en aquella cama durante la noche….el esta enamorado….no, el ama a esa persona y no puede vender su corazón por simples tonterías de clanes y familias…..aunque ahora con lo sucedido en aquella alcoba no sabia que giro tomaría todo el asunto, ahora solo quedaba esperar que sucedería…..

- cada vez esto se pone peor – dijo en un suspiro el chico de cabellos violáceos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa melancólica – solo queda esperar la tormenta que se avecina

-mmm...Ren…que…que paso? – dijo despertando lentamente aquel que aun reposaba en la cama – que hacemos aquí? – termino de decir mirando al chino mientras este solo le observaba fijamente con un nudo en la garganta sin saber que decir

pues….

Continuara…..

_Nota de Ookani:_

_Bueno aquí les dejo el primer cap, espero les guste y les deje con ganas de mas!!! …el segundo corre a cuenta de yo-chan…espero salga bien el fic, je je je_

_Dejen reviews si les gusto…y si no les gusto pues también se aceptan, para que hagan bulto…^-^_

_PD: me siento rara publicando un fic en una cuenta que no es mía!!!...estoy paranoica!!! o.o_

_Para que después no digas que no te quiero mentecata! ¬¬_

_Nos vemos en el tercer cap! =^o^= _

_Yo Chan: pues eso n.ñ (mira feo a Ookani) nos vemos en el siguiente._


	2. Tiempo de expectación

Declaración: Shaman King no nos pertenece

**Capitulo 2**

**Tiempo de expectación.**

_-Como pudiste hacerme eso- reclamo a punto de estallar en lágrimas_

_-Lo hice, por que te amo- dijo el otro, en tono desesperado casi en suplica de que le creyese_

_-mientes, mientes- contesto derramando por fin sus lágrimas, dándose la vuelta para que estas no fueran observadas_

_-Es verdad...lo juro- refuto el otro tomando su brazo, haciendo que su cuerpo girara y lo encarara_

_-Entonces...entonces no te cases con ella, huye conmigo- pidió con desesperación_

_-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, pero tu siempre estarás en mi corazón- ambos se miraron largamente mientras el sol empezaba a ocultarse a sus espaldas_

_-Entonces bésame, bésame como si no hubiera un mañana-_ pidió al fin ella, rompiendo el silencio y sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso mientras el atardecer daba en sus rostros e inundaba la escena que quedo estática después de unos segundos, apareciendo en seguida un continuara en la parte inferior de la pantalla del televisor y al paso de otro instante la imagen desapareció dando paso a unos anuncios publicitarios

Manta dio una mordida a la galleta que tenia en su mano, sin poder imaginar que era lo que a Anna le gustaba de esas novelas, volteo a verla a ella y a su amigo, que no habían despegado ni un momento la vista del televisor ella apoyada en un codo sobre la mesa y el prácticamente tirado sobre la misma.

¿Como no se aburrían de ver esas cosas?, cerro los ojos y con resignación volteo su vista al televisor, rogando que algo acabara con su aburrimiento, y a los pocos segundos la voz de Yoh haciéndole un comentario, al parecer casual a Anna lo hizo.

-Parece que Ren no tomo muy bien lo del matrimonio-

-La forma en que reacciono es una vergüenza, no parece haber sido criado por uno de los mas prestigiosos clanes de China- respondió ella aun sin retirar la vista del televisor

Manta se desconcertó un poco, el sabia de la cena de compromiso, hasta había sido amenazado por Anna de no soltar ni una palabra a len, pero lo que había sucedido en ella era aun un misterio para el

-No seas tan dura con el Annita, después de todo es entendible, no todos corren con nuestra suerte- le respondió el castaño a su prometida con esa sonrisa un poco tonta y conciliadora tan típica de el

-El debería entenderlo- contesto ella, un poco sonrojada por el comentario anterior y desviando un poco mas el rostro hacia el televisor, para que este no fuera visto continuo- y debería estar agradecido de que nuestra familia aceptara el trato, nos hubiese convenido mas comprometer a un varón de nuestra familia con su hermana.

-Pero no tenemos a nadie disponible para eso- la mirada fría que Anna le lanzo hizo que el shaman detuviera sus palabras, rió con un poco de nerviosismo, para permanecer en silencio un momento, en el que su mirada se torno compasiva -tal vez le hubiera sido mas fácil aceptar el compromiso si no estuviera interesado en alguien ya-

-Eh?- se asombro Manta, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?-Ren esta interesado en una chica?- le pregunto a su amigo con algo de desconcierto, pero no hubo respuesta -Oye Yoh...- empezó a reclamar manta, sin embargo callo al escuchar la voz de la sacerdotisa

-Pero Ren sobre todos debería saber que esa persona es inaceptable para alguien como el-

La mirada de Yoh pareció entristecer un poco y el desconcierto de manta aumento.

-¿Y eso por que?- se atrevió a preguntar después de ver que sus dos amigos permanecían en silesiano, pero nadie contesto, parecían inmersos en sus propios mundos, o empeñados en ignorarlo según empezaba a pensar Manta

Yoh suspiro con algo de cansancio y después con actitud mas relajada rompió el silencio nuevamente -Ser el líder de un clan es tan duro-

-Idiota, si tu eres uno- le reprocho su prometida, aunque sin ningún tono de molestia en realidad

-Si pero yo tu...- la frase de Yoh fue interrumpida por el azote de la puerta principal, la mirada de todos se dirigió hacia esa dirección instintivamente, pero si manta estaba desconcertado por la platica anterior, lo que vio enseguida lo dejo sin palabras, Horo paso corriendo por la estancia, cual alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a las escaleras, las cuales subió tan rápido que la vista de Yoh y manta apenas pudieron seguirlo, una maldición se dejo escuchar desde la planta de arriba antes que un segundo puertazo, esta vez proveniente de la habitación del Ainu, hiciera vibrar un poco las paredes de la casa.

Ambos chicos, se quedaron observando absortos hacia las escaleras, como esperando que algo mas pasara- ¿pero que le pasa a Horo?- pregunto manta con un dejo de preocupación, pero sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

-Ese inútil de Horo- bufo Anna -Si arruina las puertas se las cobrare- el comentario de Anna saco a los otros dos de su ensimismamiento, haciendo que dirigieran su vista hacia ella, que continuaba placida viendo la nueva novela que había comenzado -Es increíble que el idiota de Ren haya complicado tan rápido las cosas-

¿Que tiene que ver Ren en esto?- pregunto Manta mas desconcertado que nunca-¿que esta pasando aquí?- volteo su vista hacia la sacerdotisa esperando una respuesta y por un momento creyó que seria ignorado nuevamente, hasta que ella dirigió de soslayo su mirada hacia el y le respondió con una sonrisa de lado y un tono un tanto burlón en su voz -para se tan listo no eres nada perspicaz ¿verdad?

**O0o**

Ren dio tres pasos, se detuvo, giro sobre sus talones, y volvió sobre los pasos anteriores, para repetir la misma acción cinco veces mas, soltó un gran suspiro, era inútil, aunque sabia que tenia que hablar con el, aquello lo aterraba, quizá seria mas prudente dejar las cosas enfriar, oh, pero a quien engañaba, cuando Horo se enterara de su compromiso, las cosas solo empeorarían, por eso se lo tenia que decir el mismo, y decirle también por que sucedió todo aquello, bajo la mirada resignado, no servia de nada seguir ahí parado, alzo la vista, y busco con ella un lugar donde sentarse y tal vez de paso agarrar valor, entre el tumulto de gente que se encontraba en aquel parque diviso una banca vacía, en la que después de unos cuantos pasos por fin pudo depositar su cansado cuerpo.

Suspiro por enésima vez en ese día, miro el cielo y el atardecer estaba apunto de convertirse en noche, tenia que aceptarlo, tenia que madurar y aceptar que se iba a casar, pero sobre todo tenia que ser un hombre, para poderle decirle a otro que lo amaba, para aceptar su responsabilidad de haberlo metido en su cama y haberlo tomado esa noche por que nada de eso hubiera pasado, si el no lo amara, ni tomado, ni hipnotizado, ni poseído hubiera tomado a su amigo, a su mejor amigo, si no lo amara, si, el lo había propiciado de eso estaba seguro, pero si tan solo pudiera recordar como, en el mejor de los casos quizá Horo Horo estaba tan tomado que solo se dejo hacer, y en el peor... en el peor, el lo pudo haber obligado.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y después dejo caer los codos sobre las piernas, abusar de su mejor amigo, ¿Podía acaso ser mas miserable?, el no podía recordar nada, pero quizá Horo si, y tal vez con un poco de suerte le resolvería sus dudas, después de unos cuantos gritos, o golpes, entonces después de saber y explicar, el le pediría perdón, y si los grandes espíritus no lo odiaban tanto Horo lo perdonaría, -ja- sonrío con sarcasmo burlándose de su propia ingenuidad, obviamente aquello no pasaría, pero sentado allí nada lo haría, así que por fin se puso de pie, y con paso decidido se dirigió a la pensión.

**O0o**

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, volteo hacia la ventana y descubrió que afuera ya todo estaba oscuro, se levanto con pesadez, y poco a poco la realidad fue cayendo sobre el otra vez, sintió ese mal sabor en su boca, producto de una resaca no tratada, su cuerpo y su cabeza le pesaban, sacudió un poco esta ultima para despejarla un poco decidido a levantase y entonces, cuando lo intento, una punzada en su parte inferior le trajo como un balde de agua fría todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior y de esta mañana.

Ese desgraciado de Ren se lo había follado, pensó furioso;¿como pudo hacerlo?; pero peor que eso, como había permitido el que pasara, desearía no recordarlo pero si que lo hacia, había escenas tan nítidas en su cabeza de la noche anterior que pareciera no haberse emborrachado, la voz de Ren susurrándole al oído en el hotel, su aliento contra su cuello, la proposición de su amigo, con aquella voz sensual y provocadora de ponerse mas cómodos, y su respuesta a ella con un beso nada inocente y su mano escurriéndose entre los pantalones de Ren.

Después de eso solo había flash en su cabeza, piel sudada, jadeos, y un te amo al aire del que no recordaba el emisor.

-Maldición- grito mientras se dejaba caer sobre el futon otra vez, todo había sido culpa de Ren, claro que si, por que el estaba borracho, y aunque recordaba algunas escenas con una nitidez increíble, no podía recordar en que diablos estaba pensando al hacer aquellas cosas, ¿y que demonios le había susurrado len al oído?, seguro eso había influido totalmente es sus actos…"_sus actos"_, se repitió mentalmente,_ suyos_, -Ahhhc, demonios- volvió a gritar mientras se cubría la cara con la almohada que estaba a su lado.

No había sido Ren quien había metido la mano en sus pantalones, bueno si, pero eso fue después, había sido el quien había iniciado el toqueteo, había sido el quien había dado el primer beso, ¿había sido el quien realmente deseaba que aquello pasara?, negó con la cabeza sin quitar la almohada de su cara, no, el era la victima, tenia que recordar eso, para cuando Ren lo enfrentara, su cuerpo tembló ante la idea, si Ren lo enfrentaba ¿Que le diría?, ¿Que excusa pondría?, negó con la cabeza y quito la almohada de su rostro, miro por un momento el techo, y soltando un ultimo suspiro decidió levantarse nuevamente.

Se incorporo sentándose, se daría una ducha y después pensaría con mas calma, se dispuso a retirar las sabanas que lo envolvían, cuando un sonido abajo le helo la sangre, el timbre había sonado, y por alguna razón, la imagen de Ren frente a la puerta principal, fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

**O0o**

Escucho pasos dentro de la pensión acercarse, y rezo a todos sus antepasados por que no fuera Horo quien hubiera atendido el llamado del timbre, la puerta se abrió y suspiro aliviado al ver a la rubia detrás de ella, quizá el cielo si lo quería un poco...

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo la chica en un tono más frío de lo común, mientras sus ojos negros lo observaban con severidad

El cuerpo de Ren se paralizo, y desecho su feliz idea de hace un segundo, sus jodidos antepasados no podían odiarlo mas.

Continuara….

Yo Chan al habla

En verdad me divertí mucho haciendo este capi, bueno, mas la primera parte xD, las novelas me dan risa, y antes de escribir este capi, estaba oyendo la que mi mama ve, y de ahí salio ese pedazo de novela que el pobre de manta tuvo que ver jejejee.

Así que no me tiren de tomatazos a mi, si no a las novelas por esa parte XP

Respecto a la parte de Horo, quiero ser su mano…no no es cierto (miente) …ignórenme por favor, mejor díganme, ¿De quien creen que fue ese te amo?

Un saludo a todos nos estamos leyendo.

Ookani: …..ejem….bien, ya vamos por dos grandiosos y largos caps….y hasta ahora no le entiendo a la historia O.o…..en fin, nos vemos en el próximo que corre por mi cuenta!!! (si tardamos en actualizar échenle la culpa a la que publica ¬¬)….jejeje….bye!!!


	3. Estado latente

**Cap 3. Estado latente.**

"_- Mmm...Ren…que…que paso? – dijo despertando lentamente aquel que aun reposaba en la cama – que hacemos aquí? – termino de decir mirando al chino mientras este solo le observaba fijamente con un nudo en la garganta sin saber que decir_

_Pues….- dijo dudando mientras observaba detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos, viendo como intentaba acomodar sus pensamientos, y peor aun sus recuerdos – Horo…_

_Que hacemos aquí? – volvió a preguntar el ainu – Ren! Te estoy hablando!_

_No…no recuerdas nada? – pregunto tratando de saber lo que el podía recordar_

_No…por… - vio de pronto como su rostro de duda cambio por una de sorpresa – pero que rayos!...donde estamos?...porque estamos en este cuarto?...y porque estoy desnudo?....Ren….dime que rayos paso aquí!!!!_

_No se…no se que decirte…ni siquiera yo recuerdo que paso – dijo mientras volvía su mirada hacia la ventana para evitar mirarlo_

_Como???!!! – dijo mientras se intenta levantar pero fue tumbado de nuevo por un repentino dolor de cabeza, después de un rato de silencio, ve como el chico peliazul levanta la cabeza repentinamente con los ojos demasiado abierto llenos de duda, temor y sorpresa como si hubiera recordado algo terrible…..acaso el había podido recordar? – pero que ca…_

_Que sucede?_

_Maldito… - escucho en un susurro del ainu y vio como este se levanto y corrió levantando sus ropas mientras se vestía apresuradamente_

_Que sucede???!!....que paso?! – pregunto insistente queriendo saber lo que habia hecho que el chico actuara así repentinamente_

_Aquí no paso nada… - fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo antes la mirada atónita del chico_

_Que fue todo eso?" – se dijo totalmente confundido ante lo que acababa de ocurrir_

Fin flash back

Mmm…. – dijo el chino seguido de un suspiro mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en aquella habitación, realmente no sabia que había sucedido, pero presentía que el podía decírselo, aunque dudaba que lo hiciera – primero el compromiso, después lo sucedido con horo y ahora esto…peor suerte no podría tener – dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza entre sus manos que se encontraban apoyadas en la mesa, desde que llego dispuesto a aclarar las cosas con horo, no pensó que el simple hecho de que ella le abriera la puerta cambiaria por completo sus planes, y es que apenas llegando solo escucho un frío "tenemos que hablar" de parte de Anna, y seguro no era nada bueno ni agradable, así que por eso ahora se encontraba ahí sentado en la cocina donde ella le hizo pasar.

Bien….dime que paso Ren – soltó la rubia apenas entro a la cocina, observando directamente al chico que al escuchar su pregunta sintió como su cuerpo dio un respingo, signo de tensión - que paso con Horo?

Nada – respondió con seriedad

No mientas – recalco sin creerse la anterior respuesta

No lo hago

¿Me crees tonta?

No

¿Entonces?

Pues eso…que no paso nada

Ren…sabes que tienes un compromiso con los Asakura verdad? – dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

No según yo – recalco girándose mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa y sostenía su cabeza con su mano

Tu familia así lo acordó – le recordó

pero yo no soy mi familia…si tanto les importa, que lo cumplan ellos

No te hagas el valiente

¿Que quieres? – se giro dirigiéndole una mirada resentida

Solo aclararte que tienes un compromiso el cual es importante, no puedes ir por ahí haciendo y deshaciendo cosas a tu antojo – dijo sin intimidarse por la mirada del Tao

¿Y a ti eso en que te perjudica?

En mucho

Porque?

Porque no solo esta en juego la familia, si no también ella……y no la quiero ver sufrir – dijo con un tono melancólico casi imperceptible

Pero tu sabes como esta todo…tu sabes que no la amo….sabes lo que siento….a quien es quien realmente amo – respondió mientras empuñaba su mano y su mirada se llenaba de tristeza

Lo se – dejo saber al chico

¿Entonces?....como eres capaz de decirme todas esas cosas?...¿Crees justo todo esto?

No

Entonces porque rayos me reprochas???!!! – estaba por perder la paciencia

Por que ella no se lo merece

¿Y yo si?

No, pero aquí ella es quien mas sufrirá si no haces algo

Que puedo hacer? – pregunto tratando de obtener una respuesta a su duda

Pues si no me dices que sucedió no te puedo ayudar

No puedo decirte

¿Porque?

Porque ni yo se que paso…no recuerdo nada… - dijo casi en un susurro

Pero tienes una idea

Si

Entonces que es lo que estas pensando que sucedió?

Que el y yo… - comenzó a decir pero no se atrevía ni siquiera a terminar la frase

Ya veo…y el que dijo? – casi enseguida supo la chica a lo que el chino se refería

Je…salió huyendo despavorido…supongo que se dio una idea de lo sucedió o….el si logro recordar lo que sucedió – sonrío irónicamente

Ya veo…y ahora?

No se…

Tienes que decidirte – volvían a su juego interminable de palabras

Lo se…pero mas que decidir es saber que sucede y…

Crees que el… - indago la chica

No lo se…aunque por su reacción no guardaría muchas esperanzas…

¿Y ella?

Quisiera poder solucionar eso…pero como hacerlo…dudo acepten un "no quiero casarme" – sonrío irónico

No es opción

Lo se…pero no se que puedo hacer…me siento desesperado..

Debes hablar con ella

Para que?...y que le voy a decir?...."mira, no me quiero casar contigo porque estoy enamorado de un hombre"? – ironizo ante lo que la rubia le decía

Si – respondió sin inmutarse

Pero que….estas loca???...no podría decirle eso! – se sorprendió ante la respuesta que casi se cae de la silla

Pero seria verdad…y lo mejor para ella…

Y eso porque?

Porque ella no esta tan en descuerdo con esto

Como? – pregunto intrigado

Ren…ella si quiere casarse

Como???!!!......no digas tonterías Anna – no estaba para las bromas de la sacerdotisa

No te has dado cuenta?

Mientes

Estúpido Tao!...ella te ama! – le grito perdiendo la paciencia

Rayos!....ahora también tengo que cargar con el haberle roto el corazón a una chica! – grito también al darse cuenta que sus problemas cada vez aumentaban mas y mas

Así están las cosas…tu decides…romper el corazón de ella o…

Romper el mío y vivir infeliz… - termino la frase con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

Que harás?

No se….lo mejor por ahora seria no verla

Demasiado tarde –respondió dirigiéndose a la entrada de la cocina

Como?...porque? – dijo cuando justo en ese instante se escucho el abrir de la puerta y una voz amable llamando a la rubia – rayos!!!...hoy no es mi día!

Ya regrese señorita Anna – dijo la chica de cabellos rosas al entrar a la cocina

Bien….prepara la cena, estaré en mi recamara, avísame cuando este lista

Si

Ren… - llamo la rubia

Si?

Piénsalo y decide, no dejes correr mas tiempo

Lo se – dijo cansado

Ho..ho..hola joven Ren – saludo la recién llegada

Hola Tamao – respondió sin mucho animo

Me da gustos verlo aquí, ayer salió de prisa del restaurante que no tuve tiempo de despedirme de usted

Lo siento, tenia cosas que hacer – se disculpo

Ya veo…pero que bueno que vino a visitarnos…porque quería hablar con usted

Conmigo? Sobre que? – dijo con miedo casi adivinando de que se trataba

Sobre el compromiso

Ah!...que sucedes?

Joven…ya que nuestro compromiso esta arreglado, pues creo que deberíamos llevarnos mejor…

No te esfuerces, no es para tanto, además es un matrimonio por compromiso, así que no hay qué hacer tanto

Pero….joven…yo…

**0Oo**

Escucho la puerta abrirse - será el? – se preguntaba una y otra vez, la duda lo estaba matando, pero no podía salir, no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, era demasiado vergonzoso…pero si fuera el, que fue a hacer?

Seguía refugiado tras la puerta de su habitación tratando de escuchar pero no lograba oír nada, mas no se atrevía a bajar, pero la curiosidad era muy grande así que sigilosamente abrió la puerta para salir poco a poco cuidando que nadie lo viera mientras se acercaba a la escalera cuando de repente escucho una voz detrás de él

hasta que te dignas a salir de tu habitación holgazán! – dijo la rubia en voz alta al ver al ainu

wuaaaa!!!....Anna me asustaste! – grito dando un salto del susto que le había causado la chica – que rayos haces ahí espantando a la gente?

No querrás mejor decir que rayos haces tu saliendo así de tu habitación? como si te escondieras de alguien?.....o acaso si te escondes de alguien? – dijo con burla, después de todo no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar a Horo Horo – si quieres le digo a Ren que te ayude

Q…q…que?....R…Re…Ren? – se inquieto el chico al escuchar el nombre del chino

Si, de hecho acaba de llegar, esta en la cocina con Tamao pero no creo que le moleste venir – respondió con una sonrisa burlona

Nooooo!!!!! – grito sin darse cuenta

Porque?

Porque no!...además que te importa si me escondo de alguien, eso es muy mi problema

Ya veo….. – dijo volteándose dispuesta a irse cuando dijo repentinamente – aunque…no sera que del que te escondes es de Ren? – giro el rostro levemente dejando ver su mirada casi maquiavélica

El chico se quedo en blanco sin saber que decir, solo veía a los ojos a la sacerdotisa – N…no, claro que no, porque me habría de esconder de el, je je je, es mas, ahora mismo voy a saludarlo, je je je – río tratando de sonar normal, sin conseguirlo, inquietándose mas al ver la mirada fija de la chica en el y el cambio de expresión en su rostro a uno de sorpresa, lo había olvidado, ella podía leer la mente

Bueno, eso no es de mi incumbencia – dijo y se fue a su habitación dejando al chico con la duda de si ella había logrado leer su mente y se entero de lo sucedido…rogaba porque no fuera así

Bajo lentamente las escaleras tratando de calmar sus nervios, se acercaba a la cocina y escuchaba la voz de Tamao y Ren que platicaban, entro sin ser notado a la cocina solo para escuchar algo que no imaginaba….

Se que es un matrimonio arreglado pero… - decía la adivina, dándose cuenta horo horo que hablaban sobre el compromiso que había acordado la familia Tao y Asakura, observo a Ren que mantenía la mirada fija en la mesa por lo cual no lo había visto, sabia que ese compromiso no era de su agrado y seguramente tampoco lo era hablar sobre el con la chica, pero lo que siguió no se lo esperaba

Pero….pero yo a usted lo quiero joven Ren! – dijo la pelirosa cerrando los ojos ante tal confesión dejando sorprendido al ainu que se encontraba tras de ella

Tamao… - dijo el chino levantando la mirada para observar a la chica sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que tras de ella se encontraba el ainu, seguramente había escuchado todo ya que en su mirada se notaba un dejo de asombro – Horo Horo…

Continuara!.....XD

Yo Chan: Pues Hola a todos, que tal este regalito de reyes? XD, se que hacía mucho que no actualizábamos esto, y debo confesar es mi culpa, pero prometo ya ponerme las pilas para continuarlo.

Este Capi corrió por cuenta de Ookani, así que agradecerle a ella, que ya lo tenia desde hace rato terminado, el siguiente es mío, y ya esta en proceso mental de creación, espérenlo n.n.

PD: Sorpresa coma!!!!!, para que veas que no me olvido de nuestros quehaceres juntas =P


End file.
